The Missing Uzumaki
by Warlington
Summary: Uzumaki Hinata is pregnant and missing. Uzumaki Naruto is on a rampage. How will Naruto be able to rescue his beloved hime? Will he find out why she had gone missing? One thing's for sure, whoever took his Hinata will be very, very sorry indeed! (NaruHina all the way! Please read and review!)
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** I had a difficult time thinking about how I should write this story. I kept changing it. Would it consist of chapters? One-shots? I kept editing it, going back and forth with ideas. Now, I have settled for it. I hope you guys leave a review but please no fire! This is my first time writing a fan fiction for NaruHina (I am also a SasuHina shipper even though that's impossible). I am trying to keep them as in character as possible but also a tiny bit OOC probably (just a warning). There would also be slight differences though (like how Naruto senses other people's chakra) and a few other things that I will make up, but please bear with it for the sake of the plot. I hope you guys like it!

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto

 **CHAPTER ONE: The Vixen's Disappearance**

Uzumaki Naruto was exhausted. He rubbed his hand behind his head and yawned. As he walked along the peaceful streets of Konohagakure, he couldn't help but admire the warm golden sky. It was nearing six o'clock and he could see the sun setting in the horizon, just beyond the mountain where the previous Hokage's faces were engraved. He grinned to himself. In no time, his face would be up there too, right next to Kakashi-sensei's – just as soon as he finished his Hokage training. Naruto sighed, he doubted if helping his sensei with his paperwork was training at all. He didn't mind though, he was finally nearing to achieving his life-long goal! He thought about all the wonderful things he would do once he become Hokage. He would finally rub it on Sasuke-teme's face, whenever he comes back with Sakura from their travels. As he was thinking of this, Naruto caught a whiff of something sweet and delicious. He turned his head to the right and spotted a bakery. There were warm cinnamon buns on display. He immediately thought of someone.

 _Hinata_.

She always loved cinnamon buns. There were her favourite. Naruto felt giddy at the thought of his wife. He was finally seeing her after an agonizing two weeks. He had just gotten back from his mission in Suna, something to do with important papers that Kakashi wanted to send, and he was looking forward to embracing her again. Kami how he missed her!

Uzumaki Hinata. _Uzumaki_ Hinata.

He couldn't help whispering her name in his head over and over again like a mantra. It has been three years since they got married and he still couldn't believe it. How Hinata ever put up with a blockhead like him was something he will never know. He was and will be eternally grateful for her, for her kindness, her perseverance, for her love for him. After their mission on the moon, he had vowed to himself that he would make up for every single moment he lost in all those years when she was silently loving him. Hinata only smiled and shook her head when he told her that, saying that there was no need to. Naruto's heart swelled at that, Hinata was such an angel. She was _his_ angel. It didn't take him long to make the Hyuuga his forever. After two months of dating, he proposed to her. Thankfully, Hinata didn't faint and said yes with tears in her eyes. Hyuuga Hiashi, was sceptical at first, but in the end he gave them his blessing. Uzumaki Naruto was a great shinobi and the hero of the Fourth Ninja War, even the other members of Hyuuga Clan thought he would be a fit for the former Hyuuga heiress (surprisingly). The wedding was held in spring and Naruto would mark that day as the happiest day of his life. Sooner of course, that day was replaced by another one and he could remember it like it was yesterday.

A few months ago, Hinata had been sick. Naruto thought she had the flu at first but grew more worrisome when it didn't ease. She would get up at the early hours of the morning and vomit in the bathroom. She would not eat. And she was often exhausted. Kakashi-sensei even gave her a leave much to Naruto's appeals saying she was not fit to go on missions. As days went by, Naruto finally persuaded her to visit Sakura. She went alone of course, he couldn't come even if he wanted to – he had to assist the Sixth Hokage that day. When he came home later that night, he found her in bed sleeping. He slowly slipped right next to her and wrapped her around his bandaged arm, careful not to wake her but she did anyway. Hinata turned to face him and placed a cold palm on his cheek.

"Did you go to Sakura-chan today?" he had asked her. He could see that her face was drenched in sweat and assumed she had been heaving in the bathroom just an hour ago.

Hinata nodded and gave a small smile.

"And?" Naruto urged on, "What did she say?"

"I'm fine. It's completely normal…" Hinata replied.

"Normal? Are you sure? It doesn't seem like it."

Hinata leaned closer until their foreheads were touching. Naruto's brows curled in confusion.

"Naruto…" she whispered, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"Hinata… what's wrong?" he was getting more worried now.

"Naruto…" she repeated and with a deep breath she exhaled out, "Naruto. I'm… I'm pregnant."

Naruto remembered feeling paralyzed for a few seconds. He gave his brain time to process what his wife had just said. And then, overpowered by the surge of emotions in his heart, Naruto buried his face on the crook of his wife's neck and wept as his arms around her tightened. Hinata, surprised at her husband's reaction (she was half-expecting him to jump out of the window and go around the village screaming that he was going to be a father), patted his head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. After their tight embrace, Naruto _did_ jump out of the window and after forming fifty Kage Bunshin, raced throughout the village shouting, "I'm going to be a father! A father-dattebayo!"

"Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto blinked.

"Uzumaki-sama. Here is your change."

Naruto suddenly snapped out from his memories and grinned foolishly at the cashier who was handing out his change. He took it and bid her goodbye. He walked towards his home with a bag of cinnamon buns in his hand. His _home_. Naruto felt giddy again and he couldn't care less if people were staring at him as he smiled. He couldn't wait to see his Hinata-chan. His hime, who was now nine months pregnant and nearing her due date. He just wanted to curl up in bed with her and rub her belly, it had gotten big now that Hinata had trouble laying down. He would talk to their child and tell him all sorts of stories. He couldn't wait for another Uzumaki to be running around the lawn of their home. Suddenly, Naruto caught a whiff of the buns in his hand and his stomach growled. Just a few more steps and he'd be home, Naruto thought.

After a few minutes, Naruto caught the sight of the familiar gate to his home. He hurriedly skipped towards it and opened it. The lawn was fresh as ever, with flowers growing here and there. Flowers he had helped planted with Hinata. He was practically grinning from ear to ear now as he reached the steps to his house. Just as he was about to open the front door, Naruto halted. He saw that it was already slightly opened. Now that he thought about it, the place felt empty. His senses sharpened and searched for Hinata's chakra. There was none. Panic began rising inside of him. Where was she? He took a kunai from his pocket and slowly entered, feeling like an intruder in his own home. Anger began boiling up inside him. He didn't know why but he was about to find out.

"Hinata?" he called out to the empty hallway. The lights from the kitchen were on and he made his way towards the room. At the back of his mind, he kept looking for her chakra. Dammit. He couldn't. She was not here! Where could she be? Naruto now entered the kitchen.

She couldn't possibly be in the hospital?! Naruto's thoughts raced but were interrupted when he caught a sniff of something he dreaded. He prayed to whatever god up there to please let it not be what he thinks he was smelling. Naruto braced himself and quickly went to the adjoining dining room. The scent was now stronger. It smelled of iron, a rusty-kind smell. His eyes scanned the room and his heart just stopped.

He felt like someone had struck him with a Chidori to the chest. On the dining table were a seat of teacups, one broken, and tea splashed all over the table, dripping on the hardwood floor… and the on the floor was blood.

Blood.

Thick red blood.

Naruto froze at the sight of it. There was so much blood he almost stepped on it if he weren't being careful. And on the centre of it was Hinata's favourite lavender coat, shredded to almost bits of pieces.

 **XXX**

Nara Shikamaru was having a meeting with the Sixth Hokage when he heard the scream. He and Kakashi both turned towards the window and off in the distance was a ball of orange light and that orange light divided into a hundred more and were now jumping around the rooftops of Konoha screaming an all too familiar name.

"Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed.

In that moment, Shizune burst through the door.

"I-I apologize, Hokage-sama," she was out of breath, "But, but, there seems to be a situation!"

"Naruto…" Shikamaru whispered and looked at the blonde who was in his Sage Mode.

"What happened?!" Kakashi demanded.

"It's Hi-Hinata!" Shizune reported, her eyes terrified, "Hinata is missing!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he looked at the Hokage. Kakashi nodded at him and in a flash they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A second later, Shikamaru was running towards one of Naruto's Kage Bunshins, right behind Kakashi.

"We have to stop him," Kakashi said to him, "We have to stop him before he rampages throughout the vilage!"

Shikamaru agreed. What in the hell could have happened? He could only ran faster.

This was definitely not something he could tick off as troublesome.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru spun his head to his right. Rock Lee was right beside him in his green tights, sprinting.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hinata is missing and Naruto is.." Shikamaru couldn't exactly described how Naruto was at the moment. He had totally gone berserk. Lee didn't inquire anymore, it seemed that he now fully understood the situation. A few seconds later, Shino and Kiba appeared with Akamaru right behind them. They have been informed by Shizune and reported that they contacted the other shinobi as well.

"We have to contain Naruto!" barked Shikamaru.

"HINAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Naruto's shouts were painful to hear.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I'LL FIND YOU AND TEAR YOU TO FUCKING PIECES!" Naruto shouted. His Kage Bunshins were now decreasing as they reported that Hinata wasn't anywhere in the places that they searched. Naruto stood, Hinata's bloodied lavander coat in his hand.

"She's not here!" A Kage Bunshin shouted and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Find her! FIND HER! Go out the village if you have to!" Naruto shouted orders at his Shadow Clones.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru heard Kakashi and immediately formed hand seals. His shadow stretched and caught Naruto, who was now unable to move.

"Let me go! Goddamit Shikamaru let me go!" Naruto growled at him. If he wanted, he could've had broke free, Shikamaru thought, but Naruto wasn't trying to break free from his jutsu.

"Get a hold of yourself idiot!" Kiba shouted at him, "You're not going to find Hinata like this!"

"Shut up Kiba! Don't tell me how to find my-"

SLAP.

Everyone stood shocked. Akamaru whimpered a little.

Naruto froze as he realized what had just happened.

Kakashi-sensei appeared right in front of him and had slapped him.

"Listen to Kiba," he ordered in a cold tone, "You will never be able to find her in this state."

Naruto stammered a little.

"Now tell me, where was she taken?"

"In-In...our house..." Naruto whispered.

"Take us there."

Shikamaru stopped his jutsu. Naruto's chakra faded now and he was back to his normal appearance.

They all ran towards the Uzumaki household.

 **A/N: Hello everyone! Please leave a review! It's what keeps me writing. I will update soon. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: Tea and Sunflowers**

Hinata opened her eyes and groaned. Pain shot through from neck to her head. Where was she? What was she doing here? The baby! Her hand immediately went to touch her stomach but she gritted her teeth as she forced to raise her limp arm. She couldn't. There was something holding her down and she didn't know what it was. She looked around the room or whatever it was she in. She was laying on the damp ground, the walls around her were earth and the room was so small. There was no door she noticed. Hinata tried activating her Byakugan. She tossed her head in pain and let out a scream. She felt as if there were needles stinging her eyes. She couldn't do it. She felt so weak. She laid on the ground, taking deep breaths. She tried lifting her arm again and this time was successful. She placed her hand on her stomach, caressing it gently. To her surprise, she felt a strong kick. Hinata felt a wave of relief wash over her. The baby was alright, thankfully.

There was something about the room, Hinata noticed. She couldn't feel her own chakra, she couldn't use it, and she couldn't activate her Kekkei Genkai. She was drained to the bone. Every time she moved, it hurt. She could feel the dampness behind her head and the clot that was beginning to form. Her chest hurt too and she could smell her own blood on it.

What had happened?

Hinata tried to remember.

She started the day like it was any other day. She woke up alone in their bed but she didn't mind at all. Tonight, she won't be sleeping alone anymore. Naruto was coming back from his mission in Suna. She felt happy at the thought. Carefully, she made the bed and took a hot bath. Because of her bulging stomach, she had trouble moving. It was funny whenever she went to Ino Yamanaka's flower shop, and they would have trouble bending over to look at some flowers. People would find it amusing looking at two heavily pregnant women trying to pick a few sunflowers. Fortunately, Sai would always be there to help them. But Naruto wasn't there now.

Hinata sighed as finally got the bowl she was looking for from the upper cupboard. She felt exhausted already and her day hadn't even started. The pregnancy was taking a toll on her. She could activate her Byakugan but not for long periods of time and if she did, she would pass out. She found that out the hard way. Hinata made herself some ramen. It wasn't her favourite but she was craving for some. She missed Naruto. She hadn't seen him in weeks. Although he was reluctant to leave her alone at first, it was the longest mission Naruto had taken in the course of her pregnancy, she insisted that she would be fine. He had wanted Shino to come over maybe even Kiba and Akamaru. Anyone to watch her over. He even suggested contacting the ANBU but Hinata immediately protested, saying that it was too much. Naruto embraced her and told her that he only wanted her to be safe and she smiled at her husband's overprotectiveness.

"I'll still ask Shino though. Someone has to check up on you every once in a while," Naruto said to her in a firm stern voice, "If anything happens to you while I'm gone, I'll never forgive myself."

And that was it. Hinata couldn't protest anymore. Naruto left that day and every once in a while Aburame Shino showed up at the Uzumaki household to accompany her. She didn't mind at all. Shino was a pleasant company. They had many memorable afternoons sharing tea. Shino would always ask how her pregnancy was doing. Sometimes he would ask if they had thought of names already. Hinata would smile at his eagerness. But Shino wasn't coming today. Naruto was coming home so he didn't need to come over.

She looked outside towards the front garden. She had planted many flowers with Naruto. Dandelions, roses, orchids, you name it. They were all around the house and constantly enveloped them in mild sweetness. Hinata took a deep breath and finished the rest of her ramen. She did the dishes and went outside towards the garden.

It was a bright sunny day so she had her hat on. Her favourite lavender coat shielded her arms from the harsh sun. She had a cotton dress on too and it framed her pregnant body well. She took a pair of gloves and a watering can. Maybe she'll do some gardening today.

"But don't strain yourself!" She heard Naruto's voice in her head. She remembered him giving her a list of what not to do before he left, "Sakura-chan says you shouldn't stress yourself. It's bad for the baby. She isn't here to check up on you so it's my responsibility!"

Hinata won't exhaust herself she was sure of that. It would be a problem if the baby came, she was all alone in the house. Maybe she should have invited Shino after all. She shrugged the thought off. She would be fine. Naruto was coming home today so everything would be fine.

She filled the watering can and proceeded to water the flowering bushes near the wall. She took mental notes to remove the weeds later on with her husband's help. She was humming to herself when she heard a loud thud right outside their gate.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata winced as she felt a bit pain in her temples. She squinted at the gate and saw a short and plump figure laying on the ground right next to a canvass covered cart.

"Oh no!"

Hinata immediately went towards the gate, dropping her watering can. She opened it and tried her best to kneel beside the old woman.

She touched her forehead, "Are you alright?"

The old woman nodded, "I am… just a bit tired that's all…"

Hinata recognized her. She didn't know her name but she knew her face well. She sold fertilizer in her cart and went around the village every day and every other week she would pass by the Uzumaki household and even sell a few bags to Hinata herself. She must be exhausted, Hinata thought as she glanced at the large cart the old woman was pushing.

"Please come inside and have tea…you must be exhausted," Hinata helped her up despite the difficulty of her pregnant stomach. The old woman thanked her and praised her kindness.

She invited her to their dining room and went to make tea in the kitchen.

"What lovely pictures you have Uzumaki-sama" she heard the old woman say.

"Thank you," she replied as she brought the tea and set it on the dining table.

"It seems that it won't be long until another member is added to your family," the old woman sipped her tea.

"Yes," Hinata offered a small smile, "I'm due any day now."

"That's wonderful Uzumaki-sama."

They continued to sip tea in silence.

And then Hinata felt it.

It was a sharp and sinister chakra. It came and went in a second. She felt only a faint of it but it was enough to make her alert.

"I think I should go now," the old woman said, "Those fertilizer won't sell itself." She gave a small laugh.

Hinata only smiled and brought a tea cup to her lips, "Very well then. I will see you off,"

Hinata got up and turned towards the door when she activated her Byakugan.

The old lady was behind her, one arm high in the air, holding what seemed like a large rock.

Hinata immediately spun around and with one palm, hit the old woman in the stomach in one swift move.

"You…bitch," the old woman muttered and from her mouth came a vomit of blood. Hinata stared, horrified. She winced at the pain her Byakugan was causing. She could feel her ckakra draining fast. She was slowing down.

The old woman produced a kunai and with a quick move, dug it right into Hinata's chest. Hinata screamed and was forced to kneel on the pool of blood on the hardwood floor.

"Ga-ah…" Hinata gasped for air.

"Think you could get away with it," the old woman snickered and wiped the blood from her lip.

Her own chakra formed like dagger in her hand and she tattered Hinata's lavender coat with it. Hinata felt her stomach buckle up as her eyes widened in horror at the pain. She was sliced all over her arms and collar.

"Why don't you be a good girl and go to sleep?" Hinata heard her say.

Hinata couldn't move. The slices on her skin sipped her chakra away. The jutsu was foreign to her.

"Goodnight Uzamaki-hime," and with that the old woman pushed two fingers to her forehead.

Hinata could feel herself slipping away.

Her eyes were closing and she fought to stay awake.

It was hopeless.

Her body gave up.

And then darkness.

 **XXX**

Naruto's head was spinning. There were so many things in his mind and so many things he wanted to do but he couldn't decide what to do first. Everyone was gathered in the living room of his home with Hinata.

 _Hinata._

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Anger was boiling inside him once again. His hime was taken. His hime was hurt. And he wasn't there to save her in time.

"YOU!" He pointed at Shino, "This is all your fault! I asked you! I asked YOU to check in on Hinata! Make sure she was safe! How did you let this happen! You gave me your assurance!"

Shino didn't reply. Naruto could feel that this what the Aburame felt too.

"I apologize," Shino muttered.

"This is no one's fault!" Kiba interrupted, "Don't apologize Shino! And Naruto, calm the fuck down! We're going to find her!"

"Get a grip of yourself Naruto!" It was Ino with Choji who had surprisingly stopped eating his bags of chips, "If you keep bursting out every now and then it wouldn't be of any help!"

Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Tenten with Lee.

"Yes. We're going to find her," she said, "Hokage-sama and the ANBU are in the dining room right now inspecting the scene."

At that moment, Shikamaru arrived in the room, two fingers cradling his chin. He looked like he had been thinking. Without looking at anyone, he spoke to Shino.

"You've been visiting Hinata, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Shino replied, "There were no suspicious movement. I always checked. I even left a tracker on her but…"

"But what?" Naruto interjected.

"But it was disposed of," Shino stated, a hint of anger and disappointment in his voice, "I don't know how but whoever took Hinata was able to take it off. My bugs have no idea where she is."

Shikamaru turned to Kiba, "And you say that the blood on the floor wasn't Hinata's?"

Naruto's head spun to the Inuzuka. He hadn't heard of this information. A bit of relief washed over him but was immediately removed by Kiba's reply.

"Yes," said Kiba, "Most of the blood weren't hers according to Akamaru but it seemed like she had bled a lot too… And we can't find her scent in the house…" his voice trailed off.

"Bastards!" Naruto's voice growled.

Shikamaru ignored him and calmly stated, "A watering can's been dropped at the front garden."

Naruto's ears perked up, "You're right. I didn't notice it. Hinata would never leave it like that. She always keeps things in order." He blamed herself for not noticing it earlier, having been alone most of his life he grew immune to messy surroundings, any tiny clue was important.

Shikamaru only nodded and continued, "It was dropped meaning she was startled perhaps? We can only assume. But the blood was in the kitchen. The ANBU inspected the surroundings and no alarms were set off, meaning the intruder didn't have to sneak in…" his eyes widened.

"Did anyone visit her today? Does she have any other visitors?" he asked.

Shino shook his head, "None that I know of."

Just then, Akamaru who had been outside gave out a loud bark.

"Akamaru!" Kiba and others ran after him, "He's found something!"

Akamaru was outside the gate, sniffing at the ground like mad. He gave another series of barks.

"It's…" Kiba listened to him.

"What is it Kiba?!" Ino, growing impatient, asked.

"It's fertilizer… Akamaru says that something was standing here with a lot of fertilizer…"

"Fertilizer?" Lee's voice trailed off.

In a snap, a light went off in Naruto's head.

"Fertilizer!" he exclaimed, "Hi-Hinata, she… she… She would always buy fertilizer for the garden from this woman. She pushes it in a cart… she comes by every other week…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened and so did everyone.

"Who is this woman?"

Naruto shook his head, "I don't know, she mostly talked with Hinata. She was old though and short…and plump... She always pushed it in a cart with a canvass covering it…"

"We have to find her!" Shikamaru turned to Ino and Choji, "Inform Hokage-sama"

He then turned to Naruto and the others, "The rest of us, let's go and find this woman."

They went their separate ways.

Naruto was gliding from rooftop to rooftop. His heart was aching.

"I swear," he muttered, "I swear I'll find you Hinata."

He looked at the sky. The sun was beginning to rise and its golden rays were slicing against the soft clouds.

 **A/N: I hope you like it! Reviews are well appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
